


All New

by Yoite



Series: Some Say The World Will End In Fire [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Fights, M/M, Spoilers, Unresolved Tension, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: Set in series one, episode 10. Suddenly, Mick doesn't feel like fighting anymore..(Seriously, I'll have to re-do all the titles when I get the time..)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the fight in the brig.. damn, that scene was just too hot for words.
> 
> The expected warnings apply.
> 
> Sorry If it's a bit OOC/off canon.. this is where my weird brain went!

_"..from what I’ve tasted of desire.."_

* * *

 Mick had already wound up for the final blow when doubts beset him. Two things were noteworthy about this circumstance. Firstly, he never doubted himself, since doubting meant thinking, and that wasn't anywhere near the top ten of his favourite activities. Secondly, the word “beset” was not a term he would usually deploy in his inner monologues. Neither were “noteworthy” or “deploy”, for that matter. Once the Time Masters had finished with him Mick discovered that he had a lot more words in his head all of a sudden. And it made him pretty angry overall. He had been perfectly content with not being the sharpest tool in the toolbox until then, since none of the clever people around him seemed too happy with their lives anyway. 

However, it wasn’t just the uncalled-for vocabulary boost that concerned the reformed arsonist. There were all these tiny details he was suddenly aware of, too, little things that had always escaped him in the past since they did not involve money or setting people on fire. And then, once his mind had become more fine-grained as some sort of fucked up and probably unintended side effect of having people from the future poke around in his grey matter.. well, he'd done his best to gloss over the unwelcome noise in his head with an extra portion of indiscriminate hate.

But there were times when he failed and those tiny details blew up in his brain with all the colour and intensity of an impressionist painting. Like the look on Len's bruised face right now, the pale blue of his swollen eyes and the distinctive curve of his red stained lips that were pleading for something - possibly another punch, and possibly not. A look Mick knew he'd seen before but never noticed. Curiously, it made him want to lean down and suck the fresh blood off Len's mouth, and from the little dip in his top lip where he kept a scar because Mick had come just a little late protecting him back in juvie..

What it actually made him do was back off and away a good couple of feet in one quick, panicked jump. Here was another new experience he could have done without getting acquainted with. Fear.

"We had a deal, Mick. Kill me and you walk. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

There were moments when Mick wished Len didn't sound like he was up for the cynic of the year award one hundred percent of the time.

"I don't know what I want anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments welcome. :-)


End file.
